Tintin:dangerously familiar
by comedywizard
Summary: CURRENTLY PAUSED will be re-writing chapter 5 and up.
1. only the beginning

_**A/N: ok, first things first. This story includes another character that I created named Samantha. All you need to know about her is that she's pretty, smart, she's a tomboy, and has been on quite a few adventures with Tintin and the others. So they're close friends. And she understands animals. Second, this takes place in modern times. I NEED the plot to be that way. Sorry if it doesn't please you. But I only listen to improvement comments and compliments. Not haters. That's all I'm going to say. Oh, and Martine from Alpha-art will be introduced in this.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Tintin.**_

It was a nice day at Marlinspike Hall. Capitan Haddock had recently been able to drink whiskey again, thanks to his good friend, Professor Calculus. Now the two were sitting on the porch, reading the newspaper. Samantha was sitting on the armchair, patting Snowy in her lap. Her long brown hair was in a pony tail and she was wearing her usual jeans and plain white t-shirt that said 'BLOOPERS' on it. She was a pretty simple girl. Everything seemed to be okay that day, which didn't usually happen. "This isn't natural." Sam said to Snowy. "Something's wrong."

And apparently, she was right; because that very moment, they heard gunshots outside. Samantha jumped, almost dropping Snowy. The poor animal groaned. "Sorry!" Sam quickly apologized, running outside with the Capitan at her heels. When they got to the meadow, the first thing they saw was a motorcycle. Nothing else in sight, except for a car that was speeding away. "Blistering Barnicles," Haddock shouted after the car. "Another perfect day ruined. Thanks a lot!" What followed this was a series of curses. Sam would have stopped the Capitan before he was bad influence on the dog! But she was more serious about the situation than that. "Capitan," She said in a worried tone. "Tintin is supposed to still be at work, right?" Snowy barked into the woods. "Right?" Sam repeated, still waiting for an answer to put a stop to the horrible thought that was shaping in her head. She could feel Snowy say-well, more precisely bark- "Tintin! Are you dead or alive? Answer me. Even if you're dead. I can handle it!" Samantha would have smiled, but this was no laughing matter. "I believe he should be back by now." The retired sea Capitan whispered. That probably did it, because two seconds later, the two were screaming their friends name all around. "Guys, guys!" The reporters' voice came from a thorn bush. "I'm okay! I didn't die. Honestly! My tires blew up, so I fell into the bushes." Tintin made his way to the Capitan, Snowy, and Samantha, who were laughing (and barking in Snowys' case) now. But only Capitan and Snowy meant their laughter. Sam had spent years being best friends with Tintin. She had been there multiple times when he had almost died. Like that one time when he was on the moon and had to set the rocket to quick auto-pilot. Samantha, of course, wasn't there. But she was biting her nails off down at earth in the radio station. Sending signals and not-always-comforting words every few seconds. They had saved each others' lives quite a few times. For example, Sam almost fell in boiling lava and Tintin had quickly grabbed her arm and pulled her up (even though none of them remembered that experience on the alienated island except for Snowy). Or that time in the red sea, when Sam had called the fire department after the house blew up when they were searching for Calculus (the Calculus affair). The point is, she knew him better than anybody-well, maybe not Snowy-and she could clearly tell he was lying. Plus, the tires looked alright!

Samantha didn't say anything though. 'There must be a reason he doesn't want to tell us. He always tells us.' She thought. So she started walking away with the Capitan and Snowy when Tintin assured them that he's be right with them. But Tintin stopped her. "Well," He mumbled with hesitation. "I know you know, so I'm gonna tell you. I-" Sam stopped him there. "All I need to know," She assured him. "Is: are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Tintin replied awkwardly.

"Was the bullet meant for _you?_"

"Yes." Samantha had guessed already.

"But why?" Why was everything so awkward between them? None were used to it and were desperately hoping it would go away soon.

"Long story…" Tintins' voice trailed off as he looked over first at the house, then the bushes, then all around them. "For your own safety, I'll tell you later."

That was completely okay with Sam.

That night, Tintin sat on his bed, thinking. He still hadn't told Samantha the story. Why couldn't he just force himself to go up and announce what he thought was happening? Easy, because he wasn't sure if he had the right answer. And he knew it would be dangerous for his friends if they knew about the secret crime going on around the town. He heard noise outside in the hallway and went to look.

There, in the hallway, was standing his dog. Just staring at a cute poodle rolling on the ground beside Samantha's feet. But who was standing next to her? It was a rather pretty girl. She had her red hair up in a pony tail. She had on big glasses over her big blue eyes. She was wearing jeans, a white blouse, and a blue jacket that matched her high-heels. She also had a strange necklace that looked like two Es' back to back. "Oh, hi Tintin!" Samantha said with a huge smile. "This is Martine Vandezande. She's staying over as a representative of the art gallery since Capitan sponsored the artist, Nash. You know the same person Capitan bought an H from last week?" Tintin must've looked a little puzzled, because Martine walked up and shook his hand-which by the way, he had no idea was stretched. "The 'Eye Candy' art gallery comes to town every year. When you sponsor an artist in this gallery, it means you pay however amount of money you agreed for every vote his or her display gets in the Eye Candy voting. Whichever the audience likes better wins a grand prize of 50 000 dollars." She explained patiently. And that was the end of the awkwardness between Tintin and Martine. Impressed by how smart and funny Martine was, Tintin stood there talking to her for at least half an hour. When Martine finally left to feed her dog, Noodles(Duchess Natalie Olivia Olli Dian Lynda Emily Sonny), Tintin noticed Samantha wasn't there anymore. Un-aware that about twenty minutes ago, his best friend had left the hallway to her room, feeling left out and jealous, the young journalist went to his room to try and solve the mysteries that had been hovering over him.

_**I hope you liked the first chapter. And just so you know, Samantha went on all the adventures with Tintin after the black island. Except for King Ottokart's scepter (she went there as soon as she heard he'd be awarded though), crab with golden claws, prisoners of the sun (she had to stay and take care of the explorers that were suffering), land of black gold, explorers on the moon (she stayed on earth and communicated with them over the radio signals), and the red sea sharks(she met them on the cruise ship, and then snuck to the Ramona). Oh well, hope you liked it. And do me a favor, imagine the poodle as cute as possible! This is long, so until next time, I will disappear in a puff of laughter like any other comedy wizard!**_

_**-peace XD**_


	2. surrounded by friends

_**A/N: I tried to make this chapter longer. And just know that in this chapter, you will learn a little more about Samantha and her past. Thanks 2 jasono346 4 adding this 2 their alerts. And thanx 2 my bffs Meg and Jess 4 helping and supporting me!**_

_  
>Samantha sat on her bed and grunted. Why was she even feeling jealous? Not like Martine was any better than her. Sure, she was more feminine and dressed more like a girl. But there was nothing wrong with Samantha liking to be called Sam, or preferring a football field to a shopping mall...right? Of course, even Sam had her feminine side. But only showed it when she helped Nester with dinner and stuff like that. Other than that, her wardrobe never included a dress-except for that one six sizes big that Bianca Costafiore had given her some time ago to make her look more like a girl-and barely a skirt. And she liked to spend most of her day playing baseball or in the dojo, beating the guts out of some punching dummies-which <em>was<em> impossible! Sam sure felt good about being strong and fit and not a bully, but that didn't answer why she felt so jealous. Was it jealousy? Or loneliness? Yes, that must be it! Sam just felt weird next to Martine because she hadn't spent any time with a girl her age for so long. That made her sigh. Never had they met a young girl on their journeys. Not even an evil one! Although Sam could have been sitting at her home, arguing with her sisters Lisa and Miranda and Melanie. But she had no clue where they were now. When she closed her eyes and thought deeply, Samantha could hear Melanie and Miranda arguing over fashion trends and which style was the coolest. And almost see little Lisa sitting at her the piano, trying to play a simple jingle. So much laughter and happiness back then. When Melanie was only 12 and kept paintings fantastic things about whatever came to her mind. When her oldest sister, Miranda wasn't married yet. She was 17. When the 6 year old Lisa would sit beside their mother and annoy her with stuff about dancing classes and how they could help her improve. When her father was still there...and alive. Back then, life seemed like dream. But that one faithful night, it became a nightmare. 'Why did dad need to go on that ship?' Samantha said to herself as she lay down. It was then that their lives had change. If only the Capitan had decided to leave the port a day later. If only somebody had predicted the change in the wheatear that night. If only the "Angel" (the ship) had took a different course. Then maybe the story of their fathers' travel wouldn't make the girls weep into their pillow, or cry more than all the times they had watched Titanic, or get a phobia of ships.  
>That was what happened with Sam. After that incident, every time she got near a boat, it would feel like walking through her worst dreams. But that wasn't all that made Sam run away on that stormy night. "I don't want to think about it." Samantha scolded herself, not realizing she was talking out loud. "I don't want to think about it." She repeated. Too late. Lisa's' voice echoed in her head. "Please don't go. Dad would want you to stay." The poor girl had sobbed. But Samantha was too stubborn to listen.<br>"I'm leaving, Lisa. Dad would want me to be happy." And with that, she had left. But Lisa had cried even harder and made it impossible for her to feel proud of it.  
>"NO, NO, NO!" Sam shouted loudly. But before she realized, there was a knock on the door. She walked and opened it, hoping no one had heard her. But luck wasn't with her that night, because a weirded out Tintin was waiting for her in the hallway. <p>

Tintin had trouble thinking straight that night. He wanted to track down the gangsters who had shot him. But he also wanted to get rid of the feeling he was having. He didn't have the slightest clue what it was or how he could get rid of it. He just knew that it had started recently and it just wasn't going away. A knock on the door startled him. "It's open." He called, and then regretted it. Of course it was open! He always left the door to the study wide open in the afternoons, so Snowy could run in and out freely without causing distraction.

"Hello, Tintin!" A man's' voice with a heavy accent came from the door way and Tintin recognized it right away. He turned around in his chair and stood up. Arms stretched, he started walking to the door. "Skut, old friend!" He said as he greeted the dear experienced pilot warmly. Skut was dressed pretty simple, and not in the pilots uniform they were all so used to seeing him in. He was wearing a green t-shirt with the words "plain crash" written on it with big, bold, red letters. His jeans were blue and really simple, reaching to his red running shoes.

"Wow, it's hard to get used to you like this!" Tintin spoke his mind, hoping Skut wouldn't take it as an insult. He just laughed. "Well, I am off duty now. I not wear uniform on vacation! It be weird." The pilot replied. "I saw you new friend, Miss Martine. She is nice."

Tintin was nodding when it hit him.

"Great Snakes!" He said aloud. "Martine! That's it!" And he started running out the door to the living room where he knew Martine, the Capitan, and professor would be sitting. "Wait," Skut called after the rushing reporter. "Seigniora Costafiore said you bring her a-"

Tintin froze at top of the stairs. "WHAT?" He exclaimed, turning around and back to the room. "What is _she_ doing here?" Skut backed up as the surprised and utterly confused Tintin walked up to him. "Professor Calculus invite her." He answered. "I drove her here."

And that was enough to make Tintin change his direction to Samantha's' room instead. Still feeling that strange feeling in his chest, the young boy got to Sam's room just in time to hear her shout "NO, NO, NO"! After a few seconds, he gently knocked, not sure if he really wanted to go inside. It only took a second for a breathless Samantha to open the door as if she had something against it...and the world. "What?" She snapped. Then remembered that Tintin did nothing to her life but offer a great friendship. "Oh. Sorry." She muttered, followed by a forced smile. "I..." Tintin started, but his voice trailed off (which was really hard, since he could only say one word!)When he remembered he didn't really have an excuse. Oh wait! There was one! "I came to tell you that Skut and Costafiore are here. You want to come say hello?" Sam smiled slightly-or at least she thought she did. "I'm not feeling really well, so-"

"What was all that about?" Tintin blurted, interrupting her not on purpose. He smiled apologetically.

"All what?" Samantha didn't seem to mind.

"All the NO NO NOs!"

"Oh, I was just...writing this song and I couldn't get it right." This excuse could have worked, if Tintin _knew _that his best friend was a musician.

"You write songs?" He asked wide-eyed. "How come I didn't know that you wrote songs?"

"I don't." Sam snapped politely. "That's why I was so annoyed!" Phew! That was close!

"I'll see you later then." And the young journalist went back to his room and to a confused and waiting Skut. "Segniora said you bring her dog a leash if you can." Skut tried again. "What dog?" Tintin asked, not really wanting to know. "The dog _your_ dog was so attracted to." His answer came from the door. The two men turned around to see Martine standing a few steps away from the room, holding a wooden Z that had smaller Zs carved all over it. "

"I know what dog you mean. I just though that was-" Realizing what Martine meant, Tintin chuckled. "Snowy? A crush? That's quite unlikely!" As Martine opened her mouth to answer, a loud crash was heard from the living room

_**A/N: hope you enjoyed. Chapter 3 will be up as soon as possible. I'm trying to upload every Friday. But chapter 3 will be out by tomorrow. Sound like a plan? Great. Please read and REVIEW! I should know how I'm doing. And once again, hater comments will be deleted. BUT tips and help will be considered strongly. I would love for you guys to help me improve.**_

_**Until next chapter!**_

_**(Magics away)**_


	3. a hypnotising invention

**A/N: don't know why, but in the first chapter, I typed ****"**_**That time in the red sea, when Sam had called the fire department after the house blew up when they were searching for Calculus (the Calculus affair)**_**"**_**.**_** But it is supposed to be "**_**That time when Sam had called the fire department after the house blew up when they were searching for Calculus (the Calculus affair).**_**" Sorry about that! Thanks my best friends Meg and Jess for supporting me. Make sure to check out the poll on my channel. Here is the link. Please vote for which Valentines crossover you would like. ****.net/u/3614297/comedywizard#. And even better, I am willing to take suggestions for monthly specials! (Audience cheers wildly) Thank you, thank you! And enjoy!**

**Thanks to ****Fool on the Hill Far Far Away, for adding this to your alerts, favourits, adding me to favouite authors, and reviewing. Your reply awaits here: omg thank you! Keep reading these. Bianca is a good guess, read on to see if you were right!**

"What was that?" Martine exclaimed. "Sounded like the roof just fell! Either that or a bear cub and a tiger baby got into a fight!" Skut nodded in agreement, but that was before he actually thought about what Martine had just said. The boys gave her a questionable look. "What?" She got offended. "I used to work in a zoo!" "That was probably just the professor." Tintin said calmly. "Testing out another one of his new inventions I suppose." And the youth quickly made their way down the stairs, when they were halfway down the stairs; Tintin scolded himself for not bringing a helmet. And the professor wasn't the only reason. He had the feeling he got every time before one of his enemies did one of their dirty tricks. And the feeling told him somebody would be hit in the head and kidnapped soon. And that that somebody was going to be him.  
>When the three got downstairs, Tintin turned out to be right. The professor was splattered on the floor, wearing some kind of blue-green roller skates that seemed to also have blades used in ice skates. "Blistering Barnacles," The Captain said aloud as he marched into the room, followed by Bianca and Irma. He didn't look angry though, almost pleased even. Probably because he had been listening to Costafiore singing and this interruption was definitely the best thing that could happen to him at the moment-other than Bianca being hit by a giant media rock and losing her voice forever. "Cutbert what are you doing?" He mumbled as he helped Calculus up. "And where is your helmet?" Cutbert's face suddenly changed into an amused smile. "Correct!" He shouted. "These are ice mate! Skates that work on ice also." And he gave a little happy dance which made him slip and fall again. "But," Martine questioned the man's brilliant invention. "Weren't those invented like, forever ago?" But the professor wasn't done yet. "Let me finish young lady." HE said, shaking his head. For a second, the thought that he could hear right again crept over the gang. But it was gone as soon as... "And listen when I talk ma'am. I said they were called Ice Mate, not Hugo. That was a great movie though! Ok, now. Back to my invention. These rocket skates can help you learn figure skating!"<br>"Where is Sam?" The captain asked. "She would love this."  
>"Oh no!" Tintin said, smiling. "Sam is a hockey player. Not a figure skater! But I'll go get her." And the young journalist jogged up the stairs deep in thoughts.<p>

Samantha was looking into her scrapbook when Tintin knocked on the door. "Come in," She called, trying to hide her scrapbook fast. But she wasn't fast enough. "Hi Sam," Tintin said as he walked into his young friends' room. Then he noticed the book. "What's that? If you don't mind me asking." Sam sighed. What was the point of hiding it now? Maybe she should just go ahead and tell him the secret she had been holding all this time. "It's a…" This was not quite comfortable! "It's a file I've been working on for quite some time now." She said finally. "May I see?" Tintin asked as he reached for the hard covered book. Then he gasped. Samantha held her breath, not sure what to expect. "You've been doing a file on Emma-Rose Tiley?" Tintin finally asked in a surprised vice. "The princess who disappeared four years ago? How do you have so much information? How did you get these personal photos? Wait- what's this? Why do you have a picture of us here?" The curious reporter looked at Samantha, who smiled and nodded. "Yes, about that," She explained. "I _did_ work on the case of the missing princess for years, and I still am. It's a strange tale. And that picture of us, I put one in every book. Just ignore it."

"I see." Tintin said, still thinking. "Oh, before I forget! Professor invented some skates that help you learn figure skating. Would you be interested?" Sam smiled. "Duh!" She replied. The two laughed as they walked downstairs. Samantha still in the thoughts of her old life. And Tintin still feeling that strange feeling and looking behind his shoulder every two seconds. Fortunately, nothing happened that night.

"Billions of blue bilious blistering barnacles," The Capitan murmured under his breath as he tried to figure out how to change his ringtone. "First, she just walks in to my house and says she'll be staying for the second time. Then she starts singing twenty four/seven. And now _THIS_! It's bad enough that I have to listen to her singing after dinner every night. But now, every time I get a call too?"

"Oh, chillax caps." Samantha said from behind Capitan, making him jump and drop his phone. "Not like anyone ever calls you anyway."

"Was I saying that aloud?" Sam nodded.

"Well, I just can't take it anymore. I mean, she's-" Haddock stopped there when he noticed what Sam was wearing. "What are you wearing?" Sam looked at her white skirt and white t-shirt and smiled. "Um...my outfit?" She replied like nothing was different. "Yeah, so anyway. You have a habit thinking out loud. And I was thinking of ways to take advantage of that last night." Haddock smiled. "You are a sneaky little girl!" And the two laughed.

"So," Sam went on. "I came up with this. Does Rastapopolouse seem familiar to you...in any way?"

"Well," The old sea Capitan replied. "Since I've seen him various times, and he tried to kill me and the lad in all of those, I'm going to go with yes." And he chuckled. Sam shrank into her chair. "No." She mumbled. "I mean like know him _before_ you met him. Like you've seen him before. Way, way, way long ago." Capitan looked at the now-young-adult-that-he-used-to-refere-to-as-a-teen and saw that she had a faraway look in her eyes. And more strangely, she was sitting stiff and straight. With her ankles crossed and her hands neatly set on her thighs. Her smile was stiff, but calm and happy. She was just looking at the painting of flowers on the wall opposite of her, but not really looking at all. _Flowers!_ Something she was _never_ interested in. Captain blamed his confusion on never really having children of his own, and went back to struggling with his phone.

At that moment, Tintin walked into the room. He went to take a look at what Haddock was doing and didn't even pay attention to Sam. "Captain," He mumbled. "You can't change your ringtone by setting an alarm." And he took the phone from his hand. The ringtone was back to the old simple melody in no time. "Hey," Haddock whispered. "Do you notice anything different about the girl?" Tintin shook his head. "Did she get a haircut?" He asked, trying to figure out where Captain was going with this. "Are you blind son?" Haddock asked the lad. "Your _best friend _is wearing a skirt for the first time in her life! And you ask if _she got a haircut_?" Tintin squinted and thought for a moment, then his face lit up in surprise. "Oh," He gasped. "How could I not notice _that_?" The journalist laughed. Then froze. His face expression-less. "It feels like I've seen her like this before." He whispered. Then laughed again.

Sam blinked a few times, coming to her senses. She had a scared look on her face. "You ok?" Tintin wanted to know. "You look kind of…pale." Sam took a deep breath. "I don't know how," She said, panting and holding on to the chair so tightly, her nails dug through it. "But I think I've just been hypnotized…"

**So, what do you think? Please review, because they will help a lot. Usually, they either give a writer a supporting feeling, or tips and determination to be better. (Sorry for that wise-talk! LOL) And tell me if you think something is going too fast, or too slow. And before I forget, I ****want to thank three people for inspiring me to do such fan fiction. ****Blackbearcub12****, ****VelonicaSushi****, Firefly438, and all the other authors I have added their stories to my alerts. Plus, Herge(LOL)!**


	4. the bird warning

**Thanks to all reviews and alerts. And once again, thanks to Meg and Jess. And this time, also K for reading these! Hopefully in these chapters we can have some action and bad guys entering the scene. I also just noticed that I hadn't mentioned Snowy or Noodles that much at all. I'll put them in this chapter though! So, enjoy!**

"What?" Tintin asked wide-eyed, staring at his friend, who still looked scared. "What do you mean _hypnotized_?" Sam shook her head. "I'm sorry," She whispered. "I don't know where that came from." With that, she stood up and ran upstairs. "Wow," Haddock muttered. "That was just awkward for everybody!" He chuckled and went to the kitchen, only to be greeted by Costafiore. "Hello, Captain!" Bianca sang cheerfully. "You're right in time to hear me and Duchess Natalie sing!" Haddock faked a smile. Bianca smiled back and picked up Noodles. "Shall we start with _the jewel song_?" The opera singer asked, then without waiting for an answer, continued. "So you agree, great! Let's start!

Ah my beauty past compare

These jewels bright I wear

Was I ever Margarita?

Is it I?

Come reply

Mirror mirror tell me truly…"

With the feeling of his ears bleeding, the captain glanced at Snowy, who looked like he was about to blow up. The dog got it in one glance. He looked at Noodles and barked. Noodles growled, then jumped out of Bianca's hand and ran up the stairs with Snowy.

The two animals passed Tintin, who was walking upstairs fast speed, and to Samantha's room. But it was locked. Snowy started barking at the door to be led in, but Samantha didn't answer. Not even when Tintin knocked and called her name. Finally, he opened the door and let himself in. The room was neat and tidy. The scrapbook from earlier was on the bed. Opened to a page with only three small pictures in it. Tintin reached over and picked it up. The first picture was of the Princess, Emma-Rose. She was wearing a blue dress (link to see it in A/N at the bottom) and had her jet black hair up in a loose bun. A streak of blonde hair from the right hung beautifully, giving texture to her hair. Her rosy lips on her pale face were smiling a stiff, but calm and happy smile. A birthmark shaped like a crown was visible on her left cheek. "No one can hide _that_." Tintin pointed out as he went to look at the second image. In this one, a young man who looked like a prince was standing next to the princess. He was wearing a crown and standing straight. His smile was so big; it almost covered his whole handsome face. His pale blue eyes were shinning in a way that it made Tintin uncomfortable. His blonde hair shined in the light of the room. And so did his watch on his wrist, where his hand was resting on Emma-Roses' shoulder. The reporter shrugged, turning his attention to Emma-Rose herself. Her smile was stiff here too, but it didn't look happy. Sadness could be easily seen in her big emerald green eyes. When Tintin looked closer, he saw a golden ring on Emma-Roses' hand. Where had he heard about that? Oh right! Emma-Rose was to be married to Prince Jonathan as soon as she turned eighteen. That was a month before her father, the king, died. And two months before Emma-Rose vanished. Tintin shook his head and looked at the third picture. It was Emma-Rose again, of course. She was ice skating with her younger sister. Tintin wanted to flip the page and see more of what Samantha had done. But he remembered where he was, so he just put the scrap book back on the bed and left the room silently.

"Um, Noodles? Can I call you that?" Snowy asked shyly as the other dog smiled and nodded. They were in front of the fire place. It was an hour after their visit to Sam's room and she still wasn't back. Captain and Calculus were playing chess. Tintin, Skut, and Martine were talking. Well, mostly Martine talked. But the others enjoyed listening to her. For one, Tintin didn't want to bother anyone else with what he was finding out. And secondly, Martine was very smart and entertaining. As Tintin made comments every few minutes, Skut just gazed at Martine. He didn't talk that much at all. But seriously, this was a little weird! Tintin was wondering about this until he suddenly figured it out. _Skut like Martine!_ He exclaimed-in his head-as he looked from the pilot to the young girl. This was just too much to take in!

Samantha had been in the gardens the whole time, playing guitar and singing. She had taught herself a few songs ever since she moved to Marlinspike Hall. And had kept it a secret that she loved music. "Not the only thing they don't know." She said aloud, leaning against a tree to start playing. The first song she played was 365 by Victoria Justice and Lion Thomas.

"Monday,  
>Well baby if fell for you<p>

Tuesday  
>I wrote you this song,<p>

Wednesday  
>I wait outside your door,<br>Even though I know it's wrong,

7 days a week,  
>Every hour of the month,<br>Gotta let you know,  
>where my heart,<br>Is coming from,

I shouldn't feel this way,  
>But I gotta say<br>Baby I gotta let you know,

I will try  
>Everything,<br>To make you grow  
>Closer to me<p>

And maybe make  
>You believe<br>It's not just a phase,

How can I  
>Get it through<br>To tell you  
>What I can't lose<p>

I will try 365 days,  
>365 ways to get to you<p>

Yeah, to get to  
>You, to you, to you, you<br>Baby

Every second,  
>I want you all<br>To myself  
>(All to myself)<p>

Every second  
>Every second<br>Every tick tick of  
>The clock<p>

I just can  
>Handle myself,<br>Feeling kinda' guilty  
>But girl I can't stop<p>

Girl I don't wanna  
>Nobody else,<br>No one else,  
>No one else...<p>

I will try  
>Everything,<br>To make you grow  
>Closer to me<p>

I'll try 365 days...  
>365 ways"<p>

Samantha smiled at how much she loved that song for no real reason. After playing and singing a few other songs, including _kiss me_ by Justin Beiber, _the one that got away_ by Katy Perry, _I want you back_ by Victoria Justice, _the way I loved you_ by Taylor Swift, and _bad romance_ by Lady Gaga, she started walking back to the mansion. After she took a few steps, Sam looked back. She could've sworn she heard and saw someone behind her. The magpie flew above her, and then sat on a branch near the top of her head. "Run," It squealed, Samantha understanding it clearly. "You're in danger. And so is your friend. That guy who got that emerald from me. Run. Now." Samantha started walking. She took out her phone and texted Tintin. When she heard a rustle in the bushes behind her. It could easily be a squirrel. And it could just as easily be an intruder. The frightened little girl broke into a jog, and then a run. But so did whoever was spying on her, because before Sam could realize what had happened, something covered her mouth. _Chloroform!_ A panicked Samantha thought as she struggled to get away.

But it was useless.

**Hope you enjoyed. I'll try to upload the next chapter asap! Here are the links for the princesses' dresses:**

**Blue dress: .**

**Dress with Prince Jon: .**

**Ice skating: .com/u/2485905_**

**Yeah, so stay tuned for next one and sorry I didn't put this up on Friday like I promised some. Oh and sorry this one was waaay shorter! Haha! This is ****at least**** 100 words shorter than what I usually upload. Well, **

**-**_**peace!**_


End file.
